


Unto Days' End

by jenesaisquoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Biblical References, mentions of Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenesaisquoi/pseuds/jenesaisquoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the LORD God looked upon His creation, He wept for the anguish He had caused. At the end of all things and the beginning of all things, the Nothingness knew that it would all begin anew and the LORD God would weep once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sympathy for the LORD God

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling pretty biblical (until the second "chapter" I guess) and realized that I didn't have anything up, so lo and behold.  
> I'm pretty sure that none of this is accurate in any way. The idea that the Angels are actually only tasks and disappear as soon as they are completed is a Judaic one, I believe--I thought it'd be interesting to look at what would happen if they weren't able to act in accordance with their nature. In addition, the name Castael, came from a list of Enochian Angels. This borders on sacrilegious and I suppose I should apologize for that.  
> 

The LORD God created the Heaven and the Earth. The day, Lightness, and the night, Darkness. He created the water and the firmament and gave breath of life to beast and herb and fruit and tree.

Above all, the LORD God made man in his image.

On the seventh day, it is said the LORD God looked upon creation and saw it was good and rested.

But it was not so, for upon completion the LORD God looked out and decreed that he must have messengers and so he made the Elohim.

The Sons of God who were the righteous Angels were given breath of life, only to awaken when time to fulfill purpose came. 

Then the LORD God took leave of his creation, to walk among the souls of the good and the fallen and the stars.

But the LORD God had a purpose and He ensured that his machinations would fall into place.

The entirety of the Sons of God knew of the purpose that had been gifted to them and it was good. Each awoke when it was their appointed hour to a Heaven empty and an Earth mired in Sin and they saw it was not good.

Long had it been since the time of their Father’s absolute council and all awoke to the anguished cries of their kin. 

For many day and night the Angels cried out as one voice into the Emptiness.

Father, O Father hear Us. In desolation we cry out, in despair. Guide us with your presence and your wisdom, Father.

Father, why have you forsaken Us?

On the seventh day, the Sons of God began to twist and forget their purpose. For what were they but children without fatherly hand to guide? What were they who had never to question their faith?

The LORD God looked upon his sons and heard their cries. He saw that it was not good. The LORD God could not make amends. 

For forty days and forty nights, He watched his Sons twist and turn into pale reflections of His work. The biblical tally did nothing to ease his anguish. He took their memories of His absence, filling them with a time when He had guided them.

The LORD God did look out upon his creation and did not regret. It was good.

The Elohim did stagger through cold nights without council from the Holy Father, and he could not act. 

With the passing of ages, the LORD God did regret. He watched His omnipotence and dominion over His creation wither. 

He had created His Sons for single tasks, but the breath of life given to the Angels would not leave them. The LORD God wept for the agony his Sons bore, consumed by rage by those who could not lay down their burdens once their task was complete.

In the Second Age of the Dominion of His Son, The Lord Jesus Christ, He did grieve for the error of His plan.

Yet, the LORD God did feel the presence of Castiel, Keeper of Thursday, known in other tongues as Castael, a soldier of his army placed on Earth.

When the Righteous Man did spill blood in the Realm of His Son Lucifer, the LORD God did see Castiel awaken and cast himself into shadow. 

His Son’s task would not end this day. Perhaps he would not live in agony as the others had. Perhaps this Angel would be the saviour of His Creation.

The LORD God did look upon Castiel and the Righteous Man and the Abomination and saw that He was wrong. It was not good. He was powerless but to weep over the sorrow that would befall the Three. 

In the last days of His Creation, when the breath of His life had all but extinguished, there came an Old Friend. 

“You grew too ambition, LORD God,” said he with chastisement upon his tongue. 

“I wanted to see it grow, give the beauty of Life to the barren Emptiness,” said the LORD God for he was good and right and answered to none.

“You answer to me!” bellowed His Old Friend. “As all things must, as Time itself must.” 

“There is anger in your heart, Old Friend.”

“You have caused far too much agony to those of Your making.”

And the LORD God did no longer feel regret. For He could see now that His Creation, the Angel with the task that would never end without his ruin had, with his Charges, melted the cold, cold heart of Death itself. 

What more could the LORD God ask for, than to have brought Love into Existence?  
He did take the hand of Death, and together they walked through the Darkest Valley at the End of All Things and they were not afraid. The LORD God saw that this was good.


	2. Sympathy For the Empty

Now the Nothingness, in other tongues—more ancient than ancient itself—called the Emptiness, looked out upon the vast desolation that had been creation. For a thing as timeless as nothing would surely have Breath of Life. 

Here, at the End of All Things and the Beginning of All Things, the Nothingness felt pain of loss, as he ever did, and waited for the next Creation to be born of stardust and intent.

Perhaps this time the Artist of Creation would not love so, perhaps he would not tire himself and would not weep for His Creation. 

The Nothingness laughed as it had seen the birth of Creation too many a time to believe this to be true. 

It watched as a presence of intent and light and goodness and Love began to form and grow from Nothing. It prepared to feel itself rent apart to be replaced by Something, fleeing into the far reaches of the Cosmos where it would wait for Creation to complete its life. 

Here it waits for an end that will not come, at the End of All Things and the Beginning of All Things. For there are things that even Death may not reap. It will wonder why it lives in cyclical agony, to live out the loneliness of Nothingness. 

It will question. Did it have a creator that had forsaken it?

With Envy, it looked upon Creation, as the LORD God did create the Truest Angel in all his Dominion and did imbue the Keeper of what sometimes exists as Thursday with a Task that will never be complete, and a life that will live on through all manifestations of Creation. 

The Nothingness would cry out and curse the LORD God for His Love of Creation that would not break the rings, the cycles of creation.

The Great Creator would look out to the stars and weep, for he had loved in Creation too much to let it go to Death when its Task was done. The Angel of Nothingness would look out and envy the lesser Angel of Thursday who always had Something.


End file.
